Five Nights At Daniel's
Five Nights At Daniel's (FNAD) is a spinoff game of the FNAF franchise.In the game,you play as Matthias Rivers,working as a night guard to watch over the animatronics.However,the animatronics are malfunctioning,and things might go terribly wrong. Animatronics Daniel-He is the second most dangerous animatronic.He activates during the later nights.He can be seen in the hall,or in the left vent. Nights Active:Night 3-Night 6 Kelly-She is the least dangerous animatronic,but she is still very deadly.She is also the earliest one to activate.She can be seen in the hall,or in the top vent. Nights Active:Night 1-Night 6 Dusty-He is the third most dangerous animatronic.He also activates during the later nights. Nights Active:Night 3-Night 6 Terrence-He is the 4th most lethal animatronic.He activates early in the game.He can be seen in the left or right vents. Nights Active:Night 2-Night 6 Calvin-He is the most lethal animatronic.He activates late in the game.He randomly cuts 5 percent of your door power.He can be seen on both vents and the hall. Nights Active:Night 4-Night 6 Patterns The patterns the animatronics go. Daniel:Show Stage-Playing Area-Main Dining Room-Dining Room 3-Office Kelly:Show Stage-Playing Area-Dining Room 1-Main Dining Room-Dining Room 3-Office Dusty:Show Stage-Playing Area-Dining Room 4-Main Dining Room-Office Terrence:Dining Room 1-Playing Area-Main Dining Room-Dining Room 4-Dining Room 3-Office Calvin:Backstage-Playing Area-Main Dining Room-Dining Room 3-Office Locations The locations are like this: Backstage Show Stage Dining Room 1 Dining Room 2 Playing Area Dining Room 3 Main Dining Room Dining Room 4 Office The Office There is a big hall in front of you.You can use your flashlight to look for animatronics there.Above the hall,there is a vent.You can look for animatronics with your flashlight there too.On each side,there are vents.You can also look for animatronics there with your flashlight.On all of these places,except the top vent,there are buttons for closing doors,to prevent the animatronics from getting you.To deter animatronics on the top vent,use your flashlight on them like how you would on Foxy in FNAF2.On the table in front of you,there is a fan,a deck of cards,and a cup of water.Your flashlight and doors have separate power. Game Over The Game Over screen is all the animatronics in shadow form walking single file towards a mysterious closed door. Phone Calls Night 1 "Uh-hey there,um-welcome to your first night here at Daniel's Diner.Um-your job is to watch over the animatronics in case someone breaks in,or something like that.Well,the animatronics have some minor malfunctions,like roaming around for a bit,but nothing too bad.Just,you know watch over the place.You can use your monitor to look through the cameras.In case someone does '''break in,you can use your flashlight and door buttons,but be careful though,you have a limited amount of power.Anyways that should be it,um,bye! Night 2 "Hey,welcome back,um,yeah,we employees have noticed that the animatronics have been starting to malfunction a little bit more.And so far,you've been doing great! So,um,keep up the good work,so the animatronics are going to be moving a little bit more,the malfunctions still cannot be fixed,but again,no real harm has been done so,yeah,that's actually about it,bye! Night 3 Hey,um,welcome back! You're doing well,but things are about to get a bit real tonight.The malfunctions continued to persist,and one guy got scratched,and we still cannot do anything about it.Also,we have a new addition to the group,we don't know how we got him,we just found him backstage this morning,and we programmed him to play the guitar.Now,watch out for the animatronics,as most of them,even our new addition,are starting malfunction,and can harm you now.So yeah,gotta go,bye! Night 4 Alright,hey,um,you're doing quite well,I assume you had some difficulty last night.So things are getting real and out of hand.The same guy who got scratched yesterday got scratched '''again,when all he was doing was walking towards a kid.The malfunctions are starting to get out of hand,they're persisting so much,we don't know what to do.So watch out for the animatronics,they can really harm you now.Conserve your power,and use it wisely.And now,backstage,our animatronic bear bacjk there,I forgot his name,uh Cal? Calv? Calvin? I don't know,but he monitors our electricity,and he's been cutting 5% of our power at random times,so watch out for that,so,um,gotta go,bye! Night 5 This call and the Night 6 call will be added later. Trivia *There were originally going to be 6 animatronics,but that idea was scrapped Category:Games